nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ban: Visit The Academy - 09/06/16
Participants Nara Ban Visiting The Academy Kare: - Mother: “Sweetie, I heard that the the Ninja Academy is accepting volunteers to go and show the students what they have to look forward to.” Ban: “That sounds like a fun experience.” Father: “Think of it like practice, son… For when you become a jounin.” Ban: “You have high expectations of me, dad.” Father: “Well you're my son and I know what you're capable of.” - Ban looked up to his father and a bright smile laced his lips, a smile so infectious Ban's father couldn't help but put a smile on his face as he looked down to Ban. As the three of them wandered through the village, each holding onto their own umbrellas as they glanced at the many displays of goods that littered the streets, a thought popped into Ban's head. - ‘It would be great to have some experience in teaching students.’ - As the thought faded from his mind, he spoke out to his parents. - Ban: “Hey! I'm going to go and see if the offer to teach in the Ninja Academy is still open.” Mother: “Alright, don't get home too late.” Ban: “Yeah yeah.” - As the final words slipped off of Ban's tongue, he wove the hand seal for tiger, using the Teleportation Jutsu and vanishing from the vicinity instantly. Ban swiftly traveled along the network of rooftops, heading towards the Mission Assignment Desk. Within a matter of minutes Ban arrived at the building and made his way to the desk. Before entering the room, he came to a complete halt at the doorway and waited to be called in by one of the many jounin in the room assigning missions to several shinobi, a few of which Ban recognized from his Academy. - Female Jounin: “Hey Ban! Come on in, I've got something for you.” Ban: “It wouldn't happen to involve teaching at the Ninja Academy, would it?” Female Jounin: “Well that was one of the few available missions, but not many have taken up the offer… Missions of the sort never really get much attention.” Ban: “I see… Well I'd like to give it a shot.” Female Jounin: “Are you serious? I'll sign you in right away!” - The female jounin sorted through a pile of messy documents and retrieved a set of papers and plopped them right at the edge of her desk and slid it over towards Ban's direction. - Female Jounin: “I'm going to need you to sign below.” - As Ban stepped closer to the desk and took hold of the documents, he gave it a quick skim and noticed it was a visitors’ sign in sheet for the Ninja Academy. Without hesitation he signed his name down below with one of the many pens situated in a mug at arm's reach. As he finished signing the sheet, the female jounin reached over and strapped a tag around his wrist. Ban jumped back a bit, startled by her actions, but she bursted out laughing at his reaction, almost falling out her chair. - Female Jounin: “It's just to keep you out of certain sections of the building.” Ban: “Oh… You should've let me know that before strapping it on.” Female Jounin: “Well you're free to go. You've been assigned to classroom 421.” - Ban nodded and wandered out of the room and began to make his way to the room assigned to him. - Kare: - All the students slide up towards the edge of their seats, anxiously waiting to see what jutsu Ban would show them. Unfortunately for them, Ban could only show them how to perform a low ranking jutsu. - Ban: “How about we try to perform the Transformation Jutsu? Just concentrate on the flow of your chakra and focus on the person you'd like to morph into. Like this.” - Ban stepped up to be closer to the front row and clapped his hands together to commence a deliberately slow display of the hand seals involved. - Ban: “First we have dog, then boar and finally ram.” - As Ban's hands positioned themselves into the ram hand seal a thick cloud of white smoke dispersed from his body, cloaking him from the students’ eyes and as the smoke slowly cleared away Ban was no longer where he once stood, instead it was Fumetsu. The long snow white hair fell messily over his face and he wore a tattered black sleeveless hoodie along with baggy standard issued shinobi pants and black sandals that exposed his toes. Ban would pull his hair up into a ponytail hold it in place with a strip of fabric from the tattered hoodie; having his hair down didn't feel normal for him as he innately followed the traditions of his clan. - Ban: “As you can see, I've transformed myself into someone that I have a clear picture of. It makes performing the jutsu successfully that much easier.” - As he spoke, he showed off Fumetsu's toned figure in several poses and paced back and forth. While pacing, a student tore a sheet of paper from their notepad and flung it towards Ban, but his attempt to distract Ban was an utter failure. Ban would've noticed the incoming projectile and moved his upper body away from the trajectory of the paper ball. - Ban: “An inexperienced shinobi would have lost their concentration and reverted back to their original form, breaking the jutsu and revealing themselves to their enemy. Concentration is key when using the Transformation Jutsu.” Male Student #2: “How do you keep form when in battle?” Ban: “That varies from person to person and you learn to develop your own method with time. The way I do things might not suit you. Why don't you all get up and give it a try? Remember to concentrate on the flow of your chakra and what it is you're trying to transform into.” - Kare: - Once the class broke off into their little cliques and were focused on attempting to perform the jutsu, Ban released the Transformation Jutsu, reverting back to himself. Some picked up on the fundamentals of the jutsu rather quickly and we're able to transform into one of their peers and keep form while horsing around with their friends, while others were capable of performing the jutsu but the transformation was perfect. Very few were unable to transform, in fact there were just three students who couldn't perform the jutsu at all. Hana Lee, who couldn't even perform Ninjutsu, Endo, who believed he was too good for to even bother attempting something so elementary, and last but not least, Ra Sarutobi, regardless of how hard he tried he couldn't transform. Carefully watching and analyzing of the students, Ban was quick to notice the three individuals struggling with the jutsu. His eyes locked onto Ra as he approached him. - Ban: “Can't get the hang of it?” Ra: “I'm trying, but it just won't work!” - Ra shouted out and threw his arms to his side as a form of protest. - Ra: “Why am I wasting my time? I'll never be able to get this right.” Ban: “Giving up isn't going to make it any easier.” Ra: “Hmph!” - Ban sighed and reached over to the nearest desk, grabbing hold of a notebook. As he opened it up, he quickly flipped through the pages hoping to find a blank page. Tearing a blank sheet from the book and splitting it down the middle. - Ban: “I want you to concentrate on keeping this on your forehead.” - And as Ban finished his sentence, he slapped one of the two halves onto Ra’s forehead. - Ban: “Concentrate on your chakra and keeping the sheet from falling off.” Ra: “Fine.” - Ban stood there watching him struggle to keep the sheet of paper on his forehead, but eventually the sheet was remaining out for longer periods. As the sheet of paper drifted off of Ra’s forehead, Ban reached out to snag it before it hit the ground. - Ban: “I think you're ready to give it another shot.” Ra: “Alright. Here goes nothing.” - Calming his chakra as it flowed throughout his body, he slowly wove the hand seals. - Ra: “Dog. Boar. Ram. Transformation Jutsu!” - A cloud of smoke erupted from the base of Ra's feet, covering the entirety of his being. As the smoke began to clear, Ban noticed that Ra was no longer standing in his place. A torn sheet of paper floated down, swaying side to side as it eventually hit the ground and the sheet of paper bursted into a cloud of smoke. - Ra: “I did it!” - Ra shouted out as he leaped out of the smoke wearing an expression of joy and happiness. A few of the students around him were laughing to themselves because Ra couldn't even transform into another human, but Ban was more impressed at the fact that Ra could transform into an inanimate object and keep its properties than the imperfect transformations his peers had transformed into. - Ban: “All it takes is a bit of concentration and dedication to overcome any obstacle you're faced with.” - Ra nodded in agreeance and returned to practicing the jutsu. About an hour would pass and Ban would've spent the time evaluating several of the student's proficiency in performing the Transformation Jutsu, even the sensei of the class joined in to record the progress of each of his students. - Kare: - Sensei: “Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to help teach the future of our village. You've been of great service to the Academy, Ban.” Ban: “I'm glad to have helped. What better way to have a better understanding of what it's like to be a teacher than to place yourself in such a position, right?” Sensei: “Indeed. You're welcome to share my classroom whenever you have the time.” Ban: “Thank you. I must be on my way.” - Ban placed his arms down to his sides and would bow slightly towards the sensei of the class, the sensei mirrored Ban. As Ban rose up, he would turn to face the class one final time before departing. A handful of students, including Ra, had their eyes glued to Ban, who stood at the doorway of the classroom. To those who were paying attention to Ban, they'd receive a farewell wave just before Ban wove the hand seal dedicated to the Teleportation Jutsu and his image faded from the doorway and reappeared outside of the doorway to the Mission Assignment Office. - Female Jounin: “I take it you're here to turn in your mission?” Ban: “Mhm. It wasn't that bad of an experience.” Female Jounin: “Then I can count on you for another round of teaching when the time presents itself?” Ban: “If I'm not busy with anything else, definitely.” - As Ban finished finalizing the details regarding his mission, he made his way out of the building and wandered the streets of Ame while reflecting on his experience in the classroom. - Summary After being convinced by his mother, Ban decided to volunteer at the Ninja Academy for a couple of hours to have first hand experience as to what it is like to be a sensei. The majority of the class was able to perform the Transformation Jutsu imperfectly, but that didn't stop Ban from dedicating his time to helping a struggling student figure out why he wasn't able to even perform the jutsu.